


Operation be gay and protect the smol ones

by MyLifeIsMadeOfFandoms



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Janai and Tinker are siblings, M/M, chatfic, so are Runaan and Rayla, this is my first chatfic so I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeIsMadeOfFandoms/pseuds/MyLifeIsMadeOfFandoms
Summary: A high school au group chat fic in which Runaan is useless around his boyfriend, Tinker is the mom friend, Janai doesn’t know how to Feeling, Rayla is irresponsible, Callum is a good friend, Amaya is a badass and also can’t Feeling, Sarai is a disaster bisexual, and everyone would die for Ezran and Ellis.Since this is technically a kids show, warning for language.





	Operation be gay and protect the smol ones

**Author's Note:**

> -Ez and Ellis are freshman  
> -Claudia, Rayla, and Callum and sophomores  
> -Soren is a junior  
> -Harrow, Viren, Sarai, Gren, Amaya, Janai, Runaan, and Tinker are seniors  
> -Runaan and Rayla are siblings  
> -So are Tinker and Janai  
> -Amaya is the broyals’ cousin  
> -Amaya and Sarai are still sisters

_**Badass elf assassins + Tinker** _

_NarutoIsLife- Rayla_

_Emotionless- Runaan_

_SunshineGay- Tinker_

_I won’t hesitate bitch- Janai_

 

_8:47 AM_

 

SunshineGay- I feel,,, called out,

SunshineGay- who,, changed the chat name,,,,,

 

I won’t hesitate bitch- I’m an amazing sister

 

SunshineGay- bETRAYED

SunshineGay- BY MY OWN BLOOD

 

NarutoIsLife- where’s the lie tho

 

Emotionless- Excuse you.

Emotionless- Rayla isn’t badass enough. It’s just us, Janai.

 

NarutoIsLife- exCUSE-

NarutoIsLife- YOU KNOW WHAT FINE

NarutoIsLife- YOU CALL YOURSELF EMOTIONLESS AND BADASS

NarutoIsLife- DON’T PRETEND YOU DIDN’T LAY ON THE FLOOR IN MY ROOM HAVING AN EXISTENTIAL CRISIS WHEN TINKER CALLED YOU CUTE

 

Emotionless- shit

 

SunshineGay- I don’t know whether to be mad you didn’t try to defend me or be really happy cause that’s adorable

 

Emotionless- shIT

 

I won’t hesitate bitch- I hate this fuckign fanmily

 

NarutoIsLife- fanmily

 

Emotionless- fanmily

 

SunshineGay- fanmily

 

I won’t hesitate bitch- I repeat

I won’t hesitate bitch- I hate this fucking family

 

NarutoIsLife- wait what about me and Runaan

 

I won’t hesitate bitch- I mean he and Tinker are going to end up married anyways so yeah you’re my little sister now

 

Emotionless- SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT

 

NarutoIsLife- aw crap I gotta go Mr. Aaravos is comgknejighedirugdergkhjb

 

SunshineGay- Rayla?

 

I won’t hesitate bitch- Oh my fucking god she fucking dead

 

 

**_Eclipse_ **

_SunshineGay- Tinker_

_Emotionless- Runaan_

 

_9:17 am_

 

SunshineGay- Runaan?

SunshineGay- Did Janai make you uncomfortable?

SunshineGay- I know she can come on a bit strong.

SunshineGay- I can ask her to stop.

 

Emotionless- No, it’s okay.

Emotionless- I’m just

Emotionless- not good at feelings

 

SunshineGay- if you’re sure.

SunshineGay- Love you <3

 

Emotionless- Love you too.

  


**_The Squad™_ **

_NarutoIsLife- Rayla_

_Smol- Ezran_

_Merlin 2.0- Callum_

 

_9:46 am_

 

Merlin 2.0- Rayla

Merlin 2.0- Rayla

Merlin 2.0- Rayla

Merlin 2.0- Raylaraylaraylarayla

Merlin 2.0- Raaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaa

Merlin 2.0- light of my life

Merlin 2.0- my one true love

Merlin 2.0- my best friend forever and always

 

Smol- She got her phone confiscated.

Smol- why?

 

Merlin 2.0- I was gonna ask her if we could be partners for the bio project

Merlin 2.0- but I guess I have to wait til 4th period

 

Smol- ohhhhh.

Smol- What about Claudia?

 

Merlin 2.0- you know her

Merlin 2.0- she is

Merlin 2.0- passionate

Merlin 2.0- about biology

Merlin 2.0- specifically dead animals

Merlin 2.0- it’s kind of scary

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, this is probably trash, but I had fun writing it so... yeah.


End file.
